


Across Oceans

by measlymangos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Blood and Injury, Death, Drinking, Explicit Language, First Aid, Fluff, Lust, M/M, Pirates, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, dreamnotfound, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measlymangos/pseuds/measlymangos
Summary: George is a last-minute hired medic working for a shipment crew. He didn't expect his ship to get attacked by a group of pirates, lead by a specifically deadly pirate, Captain Dream. He is spared after saving the life of one of his pirates, and he is taken prisoner on their ship. George finds himself growing fond of the crew, especially Dream, who he tries to gain the trust of by working as their doctor. Somehow, their fondness for each other grows into something more.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 43
Kudos: 493





	1. Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a Pirate AU DreamNotFound fic.  
> Just want to state:  
> -If either of those involved in the ship are uncomfortable with this story or the shipping, etc, this will be deleted.  
> -There is violence and death in this work. Not descriptive gore, just fighting & blood. They're pirates.  
> -Don't bother those involved in the story about this! Would rather they didn't find it.
> 
> This fic is inspired by Green & Gold, a fantasy fic by HognoseSnake! Check it out if you'd like :)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879459/chapters/62884513
> 
> Thank youuuu

Bright rays shone down from the dark, cloudy sky, causing a beautiful contrast like a mix of emotions. Loud crashes of water hit the sides of the floating wooden craft, causing those aboard to stumble and panic. A storm was approaching, at a rapid speed.

“Calm down! The storm is not large enough to be a danger!” Shouts a man, presumably the First Mate.

George doesn’t recognize anybody, though. He just happened to be hired last second as a Surgeon on a shipment crew to an ally’s docks. Recently, these ships have been attacked by pirate ships and he was hired to keep the crew healthy in case of any attacking thieves. He let out a nervous sigh. He hated thunderstorms.

A loud boom echoes throughout the ocean, causing a few of the crewmates to jump in surprise.

 _Guess I’m not the only one_ , George snorts to himself.

“Get off the deck, lad. We don’t need ya to die without being of some typa use.” Grunts a crewmate as he shoved past George, bumping into his shoulder.

Glaring, but not wanting to start any conflicts, he nods to him.

_Filthy asses. I already regret going out into the waters._

“Pirates!” screams a voice from the swarm of the crew. George whips himself around in fear. What are the chances the one ship he’s on out of tons in the ocean is the one that gets attacked?

His eyes widen as his gaze sticks to the pirate ship heading straight towards them. The ship was made of a darker wood, with scratches all around it and barnacles growing on the bow of the ship. The sails were black and ripped, leaving George intimidated.

Suddenly, George stood shocked in place, as his eyes following the ball of a canon heading straight towards him.

 _Move, move, move! MOVE!_ , he screamed in his mind.

He lunged to the side as the projectile crashed into the deck right beside him. He scrambled with terror to get away from the hole, trying to catch his breath as he dusted off the pieces of wood from his clothes.

“Fire in the hole!” he heard, and watched as another canon ball headed towards the ship he stood upon.

“Blimey.” George gasped as the damage was done, causing the entire ship to yell and scurry in panic.

“Stop dicking around and prepare for battle!” shouted the Captain at the top of his lungs.

Men pulled out the swords as they witnessed the assault use grappling hooks and slide onto the ship using the rope. Battle ensued, and George was dumbfounded.

_What in the fuck just happened?_

He felt someone run into him, leaving him to lose his sense of stability and tumble onto the floor. Luckily, it had knocked some sense into him.

He quickly scrambled to his feet, scanning the deck for any injured crew. He ran towards a man screeching in pain as he held a bloodied arm, obviously wounded. George knelt beside him, grabbing at the wounded limb.

“Stop moving, I’m here to help!” George yelled to him. He carefully pulled up the sleeve of the man, revealing a deep scar from a sword. George quickly grabbed at the satchel around his waist, pulling out his gauze and anything else to help stop the bleeding. He wrapped the wound with pressure, causing the patient to scream in pain.

“Relax!”

Suddenly, George felt a sharp kick right onto his shoulder which flattened him onto his back, hitting his head in the process. He leaned forward as quickly as he could, seeing a pirate with black hair wearing a white bandana on his forehead glare down at him before turning to the crewmate he was tending to and stabbing him straight through the thigh.

George felt himself shudder in horror at the action, as well as the agonizing scream emitting from the crewmate. He quickly turned to scramble away, trying his best to get to his feet. He felt a foot crash into his middle back, crushing the air from his lungs.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Sneered the pirate. George could hear that he was grinning.

He suddenly felt a fiery, sharp pain in his shoulder. He had been stabbed. George cried out in pain, scrabbling to get himself free.

“Please, please! I’m just a surgeon! D-don’t kill me!” He screamed, feeling the blade go into his shoulder deeper.

“Why would I care about that, you scurvy dog?” The pirate snarled in reply.

George shut his eyes hard, preparing for the worst.

“Leave it, Sapnap. Leave him and grab the goods.” George heard from across the deck.

He felt the foot leave his back, sword still stuck in his shoulder. Before he could feel any relief, he reached to remove the sword. He prepared himself for the agonizing pain the would ensue. Grabbing on to the sharp edges of the sword, he felt blood emit from his hand as he used all of his strength to etch the sword out of his shoulder. He let out a terrorizing scream.

Once he felt the sword free from his shoulder, he rushed to crawl to his satchel for his supplies. He felt blood gush from his wound, making his vision blurry.

_Come on, come on._

He yanked his bag towards him and grabbed his gauze. He quickly wrapped his wound, applying as much pressure as he could muster. He let out a painful grunt as he finished, moving on to his hand, wrapping it.

George’s gaze flicked around him, trying to figure out what to do. His crewmates were being slaughtered around him, as well as thrown overboard. Even the captain was pinned to the floor.

 _Their captain_ , he thought with terror.

George’s captain was pinned to the floor by the pirate captain. He wore a dark green captain’s hat, curly dark blonde hair peeking out from underneath. A white mask with a black smile covered his face, hiding his identity. George gasped as he realized what was about to happen.

The pirate raised his sword and slashed his captain across the throat, leaving George to gasp in horror.

“Captain Dream! Come quick, Halo’s hurt!” shouted a hoarse voice from across the ship.

George watched as ‘Captain Dream’ left the other poor captain to bleed out, rushing to where the voice came from.

 _What do I do, how do I escape?_ , he panicked. His eyes darted around as he realized he had nowhere to run, surrounded by deep, dangerous waters and even more dangerous men.

He snapped out of his panic when he heard another scream.

“You! You’re a surgeon!”

George whipped his head around and saw his previous attacker run towards where he lay, and his breath caught in terror.

“What are you doing, Sapnap!” A worried voice called from behind.

The pirate named Sapnap grabbed George by his arm, forcing him to stand. He hissed in pain as his wounded shoulder shifted with his arm.

“Wh-what do you want! Let go of me!”

He felt himself be dragged violently across the deck. His heart quickened when he saw more pirates kneeled in front of his path, surrounding another pirate wounded on the floor. Sapnap threw him to the floor beside the wounded man, causing George to yelp with pain as his shoulder hit the floor.

“Help him right now!” he spat.

George turned his head towards the wounded pirate. He had broken glasses on his face and a black and red hat that looked to have pointed small black horns of the same material as the hat sewn onto it. The pirate had a slash across his chest, not too deep but bleeding profusely. He would bleed out soon if not given treatment.

“HELP HIM!” Sapnap screamed behind him.

George turned his head to glare at him. “Why in the king’s name would I help you?!”

“I’ll cut your head off where you lay, you bastard! Save him!” he screamed, traces of panic in his voice.

“You’ll kill me anyway! Screw you!” George retorted. He wondered how the hell he could get out of the situation alive.

“If you save him, we will spare you.” Spoke a voice from behind him.

George looked up to see the pirate’s captain speaking.

“Please.” He said, his voice betraying how desperate he was.

“You swear?”

“I swear on my life and on my crew, we will not kill you.”

George narrowed his eyes at him. Something about this man made George believe him. Quickly, George removed his tools and ripped open the injured pirate’s shirt to inspect the wound. It hadn’t struck anything major, but he was bleeding out alarmingly fast.

“Someone put pressure onto the wound, stop the bleeding.”

Quickly, a tall surrounding pirate with brown curly hair kneeled beside him and did as he said.

“Be careful, Eret..!” snapped Sapnap from behind George.

George rushed to prepare his supplies and applied his anti-infection medicine to begin wrapping the wound. The pirates watched in anticipation.

Soon, George wiped his forehead covered in sweat and exhaled. His own wound was throbbing throughout his body.

“Is he gonna be ok? No feeding the fishes?” Sapnap uttered out.

“He’ll be ok, he just needs to rest.” George mumbled, feeling the pain of his shoulder more clearly now that he’s calmed down.

“Thank you.” George looks up to the mysterious captain that spoke.

“What happens now?” says the pirate called Eret.

“Eret, pick up Halo. You,” Dream says as he points to George, “You’re coming with us. No funny business. One wrong move and you’re walking the plank.”

George nods, not revealing his distrust. He follows them to their ship, glancing behind him to view the other pirates bringing the supplies the boat was going to bring to land.

 _There goes my pay_ , he thinks, eyes rolling as he followed.


	2. Prisoner

“Shite..” hissed an injured George.

After being dragged onto the pirate’s ship, he had been thrown into a cell inside the ship. The flat, uncomfortable bed, or rather big wood shelf with a sheet and pillow, made it hard to get comfortable enough to relax. The throbbing in George’s shoulder and hand didn’t help either.

“Can you please let me tend to my shoulder? I don’t want it to get infected!” George called out as politely as possible. He didn’t want to risk getting on any pirate’s bad side after what he witnessed earlier.

“You’ll be fine, you rat. Just because Captain Dream let you live doesn’t mean I care about your well-being.” Spat the pirate called Sapnap, who was leaning on the wall near his cell.

 _Why did it have to be this guy who watches me_ , George cursed as he rolled his eyes.

“I’ll help you in return for helping Halo.” Said a voice from behind Sapnap.

Dream walked into view, and George caught his breath in his throat.

“What? Why would you want to help some empty-headed wet dog from the kingdom?! Just let him rot, Dream.” Sapnap grunted out as he crossed his arms.

“He saved Halo, Sapnap. He could also be of use to us in case anyone else gets hurt later on. Now open his cell so I can help him.” Dream replied, his voice firm.

Sapnap glared at him, looked from Dream to George, and sighed in reluctance.

“Forget it, captain. I’ll do it. Who knows what he might have up his sleeve.” He muttered.

“Thank you..” George whispered nervously. He studied the intimidating man who spared his life, scanning every part of his mask.

 _What an odd pirate_ , he thought.

Keys jangled as Sapnap prepared to open George’s cell, and he entered with an untrusting, sharp glare that could cut someone.

“Don’t even think about trying to run.” Sapnap hissed as he unlocked George’s handcuffs.

George let out a sigh of relief as he rubbed his wrists with his hands as the cuffs fell to the ground. He slowly reached for his satchel and removed his supplies.

As Sapnap assisted him in treating the wound, Dream narrowed his eyes under his mask, watching with crossed arms and a folded leg as he leaned on the wall.

George felt himself getting nervous. Something about Dream made his stomach feel as though there was a canon ball inside.

“Are you done yet, rat?” Sapnap rolled his eyes.

“Almost, just shut up. I have a name you know.” Muttered George as he finished with the fresh wrapping around his wound.

“Tell us your name.” says Dream as he watched.

“It’s.. it’s George.” He stuttered.

“Alright, George, why are you working for the king?”

George blinked in confusion.

“Sorry, what?”

Dream felt his face scrunch up in annoyance.

“You were on a shipment ship for the king. Don’t play dumb.”  
  
“I.. I was hired last second. I didn’t know it was the kings'. I really am just a random surgeon.” George tried his best to sound believable. He didn’t know what they had against the king, but he wasn’t risking it.

Sapnap narrowed his eyes, scanning George’s eyes for any traces of deceit.

“What do you think, Sapnap? I trust your judgment.” Asked Dream.

“I think he’s a dumbass, but he doesn’t seem to be lying. An idiot like this doesn’t know how to lie.” Sapnap sneered.

George scowled at him, but let his shoulders relax in relief.

“Keep an eye on him, Sapnap. I need to check on Halo.”

Dream leaned off the wall he was propped on and headed back up towards the deck, probably to enter the cabins.

Feeling curious and anxious, George gulped. “Why.... why do you guys dislike the king?”

Sapnap whipped his head around to George, causing him to flinch as he locked eyes with Sapnap’s burning gaze.

“Are you messing with me or are you just a complete dimwit?” he snapped.

George just stared back in fear.

“The king is a lying, money-hungry, greedy bastard. He and those damn nobles hoard all the money and food. Everyone on this ship is a victim of his tyranny. You’re a complete buffoon if you didn’t know."

“I.. I didn’t know. My family is of nobles, and I’m pretty sure they work hard to get their pay…” George muttered, trying to defend them.

“Yeah, well you obviously have never left your damn mansion until you took this job. I’m surprised a noble would even be on one of those dumb ships.” Sapnap laughed, amused.

George looked away. “I just wanted to get out for once.”

“Good for you. Too bad you’re stuck here now, though.”

George rolled his eyes as he looked back to the pirate. He felt the tension from before dissipating, but he wouldn’t let himself trust this pirate quite yet.

“Who calls themselves Sapnap? Did your parents hate you?” George let out a 'hmph'.

“Most of us pirates choose a different name after we become one. Don’t want our past to drag us down.” He huffed.

“Still, _Sapnap_?” George let out a laugh.

Sapnap let a slight grin appear on his face. “It’s a good name. Unlike you, _George_. What a stupidly common name.”

Rolling his eyes once again, George let himself smile. Who knew he’d be having such a light-hearted chat with the deadly pirate that stabbed him?

The man in front of him lifted his arm to scratch the back of his head, slightly shifting his bandana.

“Thanks for saving Halo, by the way. Even though you had no choice.” He exhaled with amusement.

“Yeah, and thanks for not killing me? I guess?” George smiled.

“Don’t get me wrong, I would’ve. You should thank Dream- I mean the captain for that.”

“Oh… okay.” George nervously wiped his cheek with his hand.

“He’s not usually so merciful. You’re a lucky one.”

George felt heat climb up his neck.

 _Why did he spare me?_ , his mind wandered. _Surely he could’ve just killed me after helping that pirate and got someone else to be a surgeon._

He simply shook his head. There was no point in thinking about this. He was alive, that’s all that matters. Now he just has to stay that way.

“Um, so is it okay if I see the injured pirate... Halo was it? I should check on his wound.” George really wanted to get out of the hell hole of a cell he was kept in.

Sapnap sighed, lifting himself up to exit the cell.

“I’ll ask the captain, but don’t get it wrong, we don’t trust you yet. You did just come from an enemy ship.”

George just nodded.

As Sapnap left to check with Dream, George laid back on the ‘bed’ in his cell. The creak of the wood echoed throughout the jail.

“Ugh.” He muttered.

He closed his eyes slowly, allowing himself to take in everything that happened to him. Finally, his mind wandered once again to the mysterious masked captain that spared his life. His fear of him had become curiosity, and it enveloped his brain. George tried to think of reasons as to why he would have on such a weird disguise. Did he have a scar on his face? Does he have some kind of condition? Is he just extremely ugly?

George snickered to himself at that last thought.

“What’s funny?”

George shot up as he heard the question. Dream had entered while George was thinking, standing at the entrance to his cell, the door already unlocked and wide open.

“When did you get there?” George questioned him, thinking how his stealth was scary but very impressive.

“Just now.”

George found himself studying the mask he wore once again.

“See something you like?” he smirked, crossing his arms smugly.

Instantly, George felt his face turn red with embarrassment.

“Just wondering what the mask is for.” He tried to play it off.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll never see what’s underneath. Anyways, I will allow you to see Halo, under my supervision.”

“Really? I can get out?” He jumped up excitedly. His coughed as his face once again grew stained with color.

Dream simply wheezed in response. He motioned for George to follow him, walking towards the stairs leading to the deck.

As the pair got to the top, the pirates looked at them and gave George suspicious, distrusting stares. He felt himself shrink into himself as he followed Dream, hating all the attention on him.

“Through here.” Dream snapped him out of it as he opened the door to a cabin room hall. They reached a door that George assumed had Halo inside, and they entered. The pirate was sitting up in his bed, smiling as the two entered.

“Oh, hello!” he said brightly.

 _Oddly polite for a pirate_ , George thought in amusement.

“Halo, this is George. He’s the surgeon that saved you.” Dream gently placed his hand on George’s back, pushing him forward.

George felt the hair on his neck stand up, unsure if it was from the sensation of the captain’s hand on his back or just his reflexes.

“Hi, George! Thank you for saving me, I’m Halo!” His smile faded when he saw George rub his wounded shoulder.

“Are you okay?” he asked, sounding genuinely worried.

George felt uncomfortable at the random kindness of one of the pirates that attacked his ship.

“Um, yeah, I’m fine. I’m just here to renew your bandaging and such.” He coughed awkwardly.

Halo’s face lit up, grinning widely.

“Well, thank you!”

He found himself smiling unconsciously at the kind look on Halo’s face.

Dream stared them down as George tended to Halo’s wound, thinking of what he should do with the new prisoner. He didn’t want him dead; he was too useful for that. He was even starting to take a liking to him.

“Um, Dream? I’ve finished.”

Dream looked down to see George in front of him. He must have zoned out.

“Um….” Halo said awkwardly from behind them. George calling his captain by his name was weird. Usually, only Sapnap did that.

Dream simply gestured to Halo to leave it.

“I need to get George’s grub for the night, Halo. You gonna be okay?”

Halo smiled and nodded in response.

“Follow me.” Dream stated as he turned to leave the room. George followed eagerly, reminded of the empty feeling in his stomach.


	3. Again

Eyes stared from all directions, and George hated it. He had never been in the center of attention like this, never in his entire life. It especially sucked that it was all negative attention. He felt himself starting to shake from the nerves.

He jumped when he felt a hand softly land on his shoulder, and he whipped his head to look at the culprit. Dream was staring straight ahead, walking him to get food. The stares suddenly stopped, and George felt himself relax.

“Not used to this, are ya?”

George’s face flushed in embarrassment.

“No, I’m not.”

Dream simply chuckled in response and grabbed a bowl once they reached a table with a pot on it.

“Here, it’s salmagundi.”

George gazed into the bowl as he grabbed it, suspicious at the foreign stew.

He gave it a sip and recoiled at the salty taste.

“We eat what we can. Pirates, remember?” Dream muttered.

Guilt crept into George’s chest. He was used to eating noble meals, and he had just visibly cringed at the pirate’s food.

“Thank you.” He smiled, taking another sip. It wasn’t the best, but it was edible. At least the vegetables and bits of meat provided the nutrients he needed.

“Don’t make me regret using our resources on you.” Dream remarked, causing a nervous shiver to climb throughout George’s spine.

He took another sip, avoiding his gaze from the captain’s mask.

George felt his shoulder grow free of any pressure and realized Dream’s hand had been on his shoulder the entire time without him noticing. He mentally cursed at himself for not noticing sooner.

“Sorry, I hadn’t realized. Anyways, I’ll let you meet some of the crew before I have to take you back to the cell. Get to know some of the men you may end up healing in the future.”

Coughs erupted from George as he choked on his stew. He’d rather go back to his cell then socialize with strangers, let alone the pirates that stared daggers at him.

Before he could argue, Dream was already gone, walking into a crowd of pirates and chatting with them.

Sighing, George looked around as anxiety filling his lungs. He wasn’t even used to socializing with people at the kingdom.

Suddenly, he felt someone crash into him, leading to a yelp escaping from his lips.

“Aw shite, sorry mate! I was looking for-“ the stranger suddenly stopped when his eyes met with George’s. He had striking blue eyes and blonde hair. Even though he was tall, George could tell he was young.

“It’s you! Thank the king. I’m Tommy.” He grinned with relief.

Confusion flooded into George’s eyes, and Tommy laughed awkwardly as he realized.

“Sorry, sorry. I forgot. I’m also a prisoner on here. I’ve just been here long enough to be allowed to wander around. I heard someone else had also been taken prisoner recently, and I wanted to meet you. George, was it?” Tommy’s eyes glimmered.

“Yeah, that’s me... nice to meet you?” George scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“You’re from the kingdom too, aren’t you?”

George’s eyes widened. “I am!”

Tommy let out a joyful laugh. “It’s been too long since I met someone other than these filthy pirates! Everyone here is so annoying.”

George grinned at the comfort he felt from meeting someone like him. Suddenly, Tommy’s composure turned sullen.

“How’s... how’s it back home? Everything going alright?” he asked, homesickness heavy in his voice.

“It’s all going fine, Tommy. Don’t worry.” George felt himself sympathizing with him. He was only a kid, and he was this far from home. Anger built up in his chest at the pirates for doing such a thing.

Tommy smiled sadly. “I miss Tubbo...” he whispered.

Tubbo must be a friend of his back home. George put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Tommy coughed awkwardly, shaken from the sudden act.

“U-Um, I’m fine though! A big man like me can get through whatever is thrown my way.” His smile covered half his face, smugness radiating. He casually removed the hand from his shoulder. George took no offense.

“Do you want me to introduce you to some of the hooligans around here? Most of them are asshats, but a few of them can crack a few jokes. I’m so good at fooling them into trusting me.” His smile matched his ego; huge.

“Sure, I guess. I’ve already met Sapnap, Dream, and Halo.”

Tommy cringed at the names he spoke.

“Some odd ones you’ve met. Especially that bastard captain.”

George simply shrugged in response. “He’s been kind so far.”

Tommy gagged and followed up with a wheeze. George laughed with him.

“Oh, there’s Eret! Follow me.”

Tommy grabbed his arm as he led him to the pirate, not giving him time to even attempt following willingly.

“Ahoy, Tommy. What’s going on?” Eret smiled, his deep voice resonating.

“Hey Eret, this is George. He’s also from the kingdom.”

Eret narrowed his eyes at him. George shuffled his feet awkwardly.

Suddenly, Eret grinned.

“I remember him! Saved Halo, didn’t ya? Thank you for that.”

George nodded with a nervous smile, relieved it wasn’t some type of insult.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. ANYWAYS, he’s officially my favorite. Sorry, big E, I don’t make the rules.”

“Yeah, I don’t care Tommy.” Eret laughed out.

“Whatever! Come on George, let’s go meet the others.” Tommy huffed, grabbing his arm once again.

He took him to meet a few more pirates, all relatively kind. He met Punz, a pirate who was relatively annoyed by the whole thing, Karl, who was probably the goof of the ship (as well as the navigator), Quackity, who was oddly flirty with Karl, and a few others. Obviously, most of them didn’t trust him, but he didn’t mind.

“Tommy, go find someone else to mess with. Come on, George.”

They turned to see Dream standing behind them, one of his hands on his hips.

Tommy gave him a sharp glare, and even George could sense the hostility in his gaze. If Dream had noticed, he didn’t acknowledge it.

Tommy whipped around, muttering under his breath, “Bastard.” He stomped away.

“George.”

George turned to Dream, his emotions mixing in a flurry. He felt angry for Tommy, but he was also grateful to him for sparing his life.

“I didn’t know you would meet Tommy. I can probably guess that he told you of his prisoner status.” He sighed.

“Yeah, kind of messed up. He’s a kid.”

George witnessed the corners of Dream’s mouth turn downwards in a frown.

“It was either we kill him or take him prisoner, George. I didn’t want to kill a kid.”

“Or you could have let them go.”

“Dead men tell no tales.”

Dream turned himself around, forcing his sudden anger down. Now was not the time for him to blow up at George, especially when he could be saving his life in the future.

“Hurry up.”

He started walking towards the stairs leading downwards to the cell George had stayed in earlier. Sighing in reluctance, he soon followed after him.

The sound of the waves crashing into the sides of the boat grew inaudible as they stepped down into the jail. For once, George found himself missing that sound.

Dream unlocked George’s cell, motioning for him to enter. As he stepped inside, his reluctance must have shown in his expression as Dream spoke,

“Sorry about this. We can’t take any chances.” Dream scratched the hair under his hat apologetically.

“I understand…” Misery dripped from his voice.

Dream’s face scrunched up in guilt under his mask. Before he could change his mind, he locked the cell and turned to leave.

“Goodnight.” George clamped his hands over his mouth. _Why did I say that?!_ , his head screamed.

Dream stopped abruptly. “Night.” He finally whispered, and he left.

Slapping himself in the face, George fell into his bed. He could feel the heat in his face as the word he spoke to Dream echoed in his head. ‘ _Goodnight_.’

“I am such an idiot.”

Slowly, sleep overcome his thoughts as he shut his eyes, feeling the movement of the ship as he drifted.

“George! George, wake up!”

A familiar voice startled George awake, and he grumbled as he rubbed his face clean of sleep.

“George, the ship is under attack! We need you!”

His heart leaped out of his chest. Sapnap was fumbling to unlock the cage George was in, panic glazing over his dark eyes.

A crash echoed throughout the ship, and George jumped out of his bed to the door of his cell. Sapnap whipped the door open, quickly motioned for him to follow, and ran towards the stairs as he drew his cutlass. George didn’t hesitate as he exited his cell to pursue him.

Yelling ebbed into George’s range of hearing as they broke out of the inside of the ship onto the deck. The pirates were scattered around the deck, fighting with what looked like a different crew of bandits.

“Pillagers.” Sapnap hissed under his breath. The Pillagers were a famous bandit guild, known for attacking any ships out in the ocean besides their own. They were ruthless, as they often killed everyone and stole everything they could find.

Sapnap gave George a quick stare, his expression filled with caution. “I’m trusting you, George.”

He threw George his satchel of supplies and darted away from him, heading towards the pirate he recognized as Karl, who was being cornered by three pillagers.

George felt his body engulf with alarm, the feeling all too nostalgic. Hadn’t he just been in this situation?

Without warning, he was flung to the floor with immense force. Pain struck throughout his head as he hit the floor, yelping. He glanced up to see that Tommy, wielding a small saber, was blocking a blow from a strong-looking pillager. He felt his eyes widen as he put together what had just happened.

“Tommy!”

“You’re not very bright, are you George?” Tommy chuckled through a grin. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he struggled to keep the pillager at bay.

He threw his saber forward, forcing the pillager backward. Quickly, as the pillager was distracted trying to regain his stance, he stabbed him through his stomach and jumped back. The pillager let out a painful screech and fell to the ground, unmoving.

“Thank you, Tommy.” George breathed, in awe at Tommy’s skill. Tommy gave him a hearty smile and left him to assist the others.

Pulling himself together, George lifted himself to his feet and scanned the deck to take in what was happening. He didn’t see any of his allies injured, they seemed to be beating the pillagers. Then he froze. Dream was nowhere to be seen. He glanced to the stairs that led to the helm of the ship.

Quickly as he could, George launched himself forward towards the stairs and ran up. There he was, surrounded by a group of at least five pillagers, panting. A pillager had his arm raised, sword in hand, preparing to bring it down onto Dream.

 _Was this their plan? Target the captain?_ , George thought with horror.

Just as a pillager was about to bring its sword down on Dream, George flung himself forward.

 _What in the king’s name am I doing?!_ ,

The force of his body knocked the wind out of the pillager, and they both fell to the floor. It was all Dream needed.

In a flash, Dream threw the pillager holding him off, slashing him with his cutlass. He ducked as another pillager swung at him, and cut the pillager's legs.

As Dream was fighting, the pillager under George rolled over to face him. His face was scarred and terrifying, and George’s eyes widened in panic. The pillager gave him a punch to the face, and George was knocked backward from the impact, groaning in pain.

The pillager jumped to his feet and pointed his sword straight towards George’s throat. He sneered and pushed his sword forward. George clamped his eyes shut.

Nothing happened.

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw that the pillager had been stabbed through his chest, coughing up blood. He fell forwards, and George swiftly rolled to the side to avoid being crushed by the body. Dream whipped his sword to his left, blood flicking off onto the floor. Quickly, Dream rushed to his side and kneeled downwards.

“Are you okay? Did he get you?” Concern filled his voice.

George shook his head, still too bewildered to speak. He had almost died way too many times this week. Behind Dream lay the entire group of pillagers, dead on the ground. Just how skilled was this man?

A groan interrupted George’s thought, and he saw Dream grabbing onto a deep cut on his shoulder.

“Damn.” He gasped and knelt to catch his breath.

Feeling determined, George opened his satchel to tend to Dream’s wound. He placed his hand on his shoulder, careful not to touch the cut. Dream winced, hissing in pain.

George looked into his eyes, despite the mask walling them from him. Dream’s eyes were watering with pain, but he understood.

George began fixing up his shoulder, turning red at the closeness of the two.

“Why did you risk your life like that?”

He looked at the masked captain in surprise.

“I… I don’t know.”

Dream let out a laugh but quickly grunted in pain.

“Thank you, I guess.”


	4. Rivalry

“You awake, George?”

George rubbed his eyes as he slowly woke from his sleep. He jumped in confusion at his surroundings before relaxing again.

_Oh_ , he thought as he remembered.

After helping Dream and any other injured pirates on the ship, he had given him a proper cabin to sleep in. While it was locked from the outside, it was still better than the old dump of a cell he had before. His once-aching back agreed with him.

Knocking erupted on his door from outside.

“Are you up yet? _Jesus_ , old man, have you died?”

George rolled his eyes as he recognized the voice as Tommy’s. He lifted himself to his feet and dusted off his clothes.

“I’m up, I’m up.”

George heard keys clanging against a lock and the door to his cabin opened soon after. Punz was also with Tommy, probably just there to unlock the cabin.

“There, can you go now? Gosh, all you pirates are so bloody distrusting.” Tommy grunted towards Punz as he entered George’s cabin. Punz glared at him and walked away, mumbling something about him being a child.

“Hi, Tommy.”

“Ello, Georgie! Thought it’d be nice if someone came and greeted you today. I’m such a great guy, I know. No need to thank me. But still do.”

“Yeah… thanks, Tommy. Especially for yesterday.”

Tommy gave him a toothy smile with his hands on his hips.

“All in a day’s work, my friend. Us civilized people have to stick together. Anyways, I’m going to go get breakfast, so come join me when you’re ready!”

He gave George a final thumbs-up before exiting his room. George groaned at the amount of energy bombarding him this early in the morning.

Voices from all angles become clearer as he walked out of the cabins when he finished getting ready. George felt himself becoming nervous again, as he did not have many positive experiences on this deck. His gaze rested on Sapnap, who was talking to the pirate Karl. He let out a sigh of relief as he made his way over.

“Are you sure you’re okay? How’s your wound?” Sapnap exclaimed worriedly as he put his hand on Karl’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it Sapnaaaap! I handled those nimrods perfectly well.”

“Yeah, that’s why you were screaming my name for help after getting cornered by them.” Sapnap snapped sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, guys…” George awkwardly butted in.

“Ahoy, George. Karl, answer my question.”

_Not a good time I guess_ , George thought with a hint of bitterness after his greeting was dusted over.

“What question?” Another voice butted in as Quackity leaned on Karl, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Karl’s face flushed pink in reaction.

Sapnap’s gaze immediately turned hostile, burning holes into the arm around Karl.

“I was asking him about his wound. He could’ve got _much_ worse had I not saved him,” Sapnap felt a cocky grin form on his face, “Where were you while he was being attacked, by the way?”

Quackity’s mocking eyes flashed at Sapnap’s words and he took his arm away from Karl in order to fix his posture.

“I was also being attacked, dickhead. I would’ve been there for Karl otherwise.”

Tension cut through the air like blades as the two glared daggers at each other.

“Mateys, it’s fine, I’m alive! I have to go with George for my wounds though, so… let’s go, George!”

George lifted a brow in confusion, giving Karl a look. Karl looked back with pleading eyes. Understanding the situation, George sighed internally and motioned for him to come with him.

“Um… yeah, I have to check them! Let’s go, Karl.”

“I’ll come too!” Quackity and Sapnap shouted almost in sync, just to glare back at each other again.

“Sorry, but I need privacy while I treat him! You’ll see him later.” George quickly grabbed Karl’s arm and pulled him across the deck, heading back towards his cabin.

“Jeez, Karl. What the hell was that about?”

Karl’s eyes saddened and he looked at the ground as George pulled him forward.

“Well, I just think they don’t like each other. Quackity and Sapnap are my best friends who I would die for, but,” He let out an exhausted exhale, “They’ve always kind of hated each other ever since I introduced them to each other... ha...” Karl laughed forcefully.

George gave him a sympathetic look as they reached his cabin door. He opened the door and led him to his bed to sit down.

“Are you… okay?” George felt awkward as he tried to comfort the man he barely knew.

“Yeah, I’m okay, George. Sorry about that…” Karl scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, his face warm in embarrassment.

An awkward silence occurred, and they stared down to their feet before finally,

“So… how’s it going for you? Enjoying pirate life?” Karl smiled enthusiastically.

George inhaled with an awkward clicking of his tongue.

“As much as a prisoner can, I guess. Most of you are way friendlier than I imagined pirates to be, though.”

Karl gave him a friendly slap to his back, George flinching in surprise.

“Funny thing about that, Captain Dream actually asked us to be! I mean, I’m always a friendly guy, but some of these guys are being nice thanks to the captain.”

George’s brows immediately scrunched in confusion. Why the hell would he ask them to do that?

“I know what you’re thinking, George. _‘What the hell? The captain did this for me?’_ It’s actually not that surprising! He plans to keep you here for a while, and we kind of desperately need you.”

George’s mouth opened slightly, his confusion growing by the second.

“Let me explain, George. So, we’re kind of on the way to an island that supposedly has buried treasure, right? But that island is like, dangerous as honk, so if any of us get hurt we need someone like you to help them. Make sense now?”

“Oh… um, yeah, I see now… thank you for explaining, Karl.” George looked to the floor.

_What the fuck?_ , his mind was racing with the information he had just been told.

Karl’s eyes widened as he realized what he had just blurted out.

“Hahaha, yeah! Um… I’ll go now and let you process that, I guess? See you later!” He quickly shuffled out the door.

George sighed in exhaustion. His day had just started, and he already wanted to lay down and fall asleep. His stomach growled in disagreement with his thoughts.

“Screw it, I’ll ask Dream about it later. I’m hungry.”

He opened the door and left his cabin, heading to get breakfast.

_I think I’ll just avoid these crazy people this time._


	5. Serene...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter being a bit short, I hope you enjoy it anyways :)  
> I have lots of ideas about the future of the plot so stick around!  
> Also, leave a comment and kudos if you want, I really appreciate everything!

Hours went by as if they were seconds as waves rocked on the sides of the ship. George was spending his time looking up at the sky on the deck, using his time to finally achieve some peace and quiet. After the chaos that went on around him these past few days, it was needed. He leaned his body forward, elbows resting on the taffrail to prevent his neck from aching after staring upwards for so long.

“Not often we have someone admiring the sky rather than the water.”

George turned his head slightly, Dream entering his view from behind him.

“I’m not a huge ocean lover.”

Footsteps sounded as he made his way next to George, gazing towards the sky with him. Peaceful winds rustled George’s hair, and he shuddered at the sudden gust.

“You’re just not used to it. We all know how nobles don’t like leaving their big houses.”

George sighed and let his head slide to rest on his arms.

“Believe what you want. There’s a reason I’m out here.”

Dream opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when he realized there was nothing he could say to that.

The sun was nearly setting now, and the atmosphere in the air was oddly peaceful. The pair were polar opposites, but there was no tension or negative emotions.

“I heard Karl told you about our plans for you.” Dream coughed out.

“You say that like you didn’t want him to.” George’s head moved to look at the captain, knowing full well he couldn’t see anything through his mask.

Dream returned his gaze. “Maybe not, but it’s better that he did.”

He waited for George to respond but was only met with silence.

“None of us really chose this, you know? Back then, any one of us could be in your position right now.” Dream whispered. He didn’t know why he was telling this random noble this, but he wanted to trust him.

“You mean taken prisoner for a ship full of pirates?” George lightly smiled with a slight shuffle of his arms.

“Well, maybe not that specific scenario, but we all had lives like you. We just happened to be…” He hesitated, trying to keep himself from sounding vulnerable. “We weren’t born into wealth.”

The smile faded from George’s face, and he turned to look over the waves of the ocean. Dream felt annoyance crawl up his chest.

“I know how you nobles worship the king, but he’s not the glorious leader you make him out to be. What do you think happens to the peasants born with nothing to their name?”

Dream crossed his arms, resting them atop the ledge of the taffrail.

“We’re tossed away, with not a single sliver of sympathy. Abandoned to fend for ourselves. And you know what happens when we do find our way? A job, a _home?_ It’s either taken from us or our money is stolen, just to give to the damn nobles. Gotta keep them praising the king, right?” Dream laughed bitterly, his voice laced with venom.

“I didn’t know, Dream.”

“How? How could you not know when you’re the very thing causing this for us?” He whipped his head around, revealing his rapidly growing irritation.

“Why do you think I came out here, Dream?”

George straightened himself up, turning his body to face the captain. He glared holes into his mask, but the glimmer in his eyes gave away his emotion.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I didn’t know any of this because-“

George’s wavering voice was cut off. “Land ho!”

They both turned their heads to the voice, recognizing the pirate’s voice as Fundy’s.

“Land ho, land ho!” He cried from above, waving his arms in the crow’s nest.

“Shiver me timbers…” Dream whispered under his breath, and he ran towards the bow of the ship to see the island.

George clutched at his shirt, exhaling to calm himself. He had almost blown up at the _pirate captain_ , who could have him thrown overboard in a second. He watched as other pirates ran over to join Dream in seeing the land, and he decided not to follow. He knew this moment was not meant for him to share.

“We’re finally here.” Dream whispered, eyes widening at the view of a tropical island a couple of miles in front of them. He grinned widely from under his mask.

“We’ve done it, crew!” He shouted, earning yelling and cries of joy in response.

“It’s about damn time.” Sapnap laughed heartedly from beside him, placing his hand on Dream’s shoulder.

“Let’s get our lives back, captain.”


	6. Sand

By the time the moon began falling, the ship had finally reached the island they had spotted. Excitement roared from all angles, overwhelming George’s senses. All he wanted was his former peace back.

“Listen up, men!” Dream called out, stomping his boot on the deck to gain attention, “I know how we’ve yearned for this day, but we mustn’t rush in. You’ve heard the tales of how deadly this island is. I’ve decided that we will start on our route first thing in the morning. For tonight, we celebrate!”

Excited chants exploded around the deck. George felt himself shrink back into himself.

He felt a hand gently take ahold of his shoulder.

“You doing okay?”

George turned his head around to see Halo, his eyebrows arching in surprise.

“Are you well enough to be out here, Halo?”

Halo smiled weakly, but laughed without a care in the world.

“I’m feeling much better now, thanks to your care! Thank you so much for everything, George. I’m sorry about the situation you’re in. You’re a good guy.” He smiled warmly.

George returned the smile, his previous edge fading away.

“It’s okay. In a way, I’m happy I get to meet people like you.”

“Aw, George! That’s so sweet!” Halo placed his hands on his chest, feeling bashful.

“Halo?! What are you doing up and about?!” A worried shout came from behind them.

They turned around to see a pirate George hadn’t met before.

“Skeppy!” Halo beamed, launching towards him with his arms wide open for a hug.

Skeppy quickly opened his arms to prevent Halo from collapsing on him, gripping him tight in their embrace.

George shuffled his feet awkwardly as he let them have their moment.

Finally, Skeppy broke away from their hug and gave Halo a worried look.

“Are you feeling better? Shouldn’t you be resting?”

Halo giggled at his concern, his face growing bright with color.

“I’m all good now, Skeppy!” His expression changed with realization. “Have you met the one who saved me yet? This is George!”

Halo gestured with his hand to George, who flinched in response.

Skeppy gave him a cool glance.

“Thank you for saving Halo, George.”

His voice was grateful, but George could tell this new pirate did not trust him one bit.

Halo was oblivious to this, though, as he gave them a gleeful thumbs-up.

“Nice to meet you, Skeppy.” George replied.

“Oh! We should get going, they’re about to start the drinking!” Bad exclaimed, pointing towards the beach where pirates were gathering to set up for their celebration.

“You can’t drink anything yet, Halo! I know you’re not fully healed.” Skeppy scolded him, crossing his arms.

Halo frowned. “Fine… let’s at least start heading there, at least! C’mon, George!”

He quickly took George’s hand, preparing to drag him along.

Skeppy immediately glared at the action and separated them. Halo turned to him, his eyes blinking in confusion.

“Let’s not force him now, Halo! He’ll come with if he wants to!” Skeppy smiled, but his voice had no warmth in it. George shuddered.

“Oh! Sorry, George! Follow us, though? Please?” He pleaded.

George let out a nervous chuckle. “Okay, okay. Lead the way.”

The pair began heading towards the ramp, George following closely behind. He didn’t want to get pulled into another group by accident or get trampled over.

He felt the hair on his neck stand up as he passed a tall figure. His head turned to see the pale white mask of the captain, who was staring straight back. He immediately turned his head back around, looking at the backs of Skeppy and Halo. Dream's eyes narrowed, turning his head away as well.

George let out a breath as he gripped one of his arms.

Finally, the three of them had reached the beach.

“Oh, George, you can take your shoes off! I’ll put them somewhere safe for you!” Halo says.

“Um… okay, I guess.”

George lifted each leg to slip off his shoes, hesitantly handing them to Halo. Skeppy accompanied Halo as he walked off with his shoes.

The sand felt cold and grainy, but refreshing and new. He felt himself smile as he buried his toes underneath.

“Never felt sand before or something? It’s nothing special.” Sapnap approached from behind, followed by Karl. George felt his face light up as the familiar face came into vision.

“Hey, Sapnap. And for your information, no, I’ve never felt sand before.”

“What?! Sand is the best part of the beach! Have you never been to a beach before?!” Karl yelled, jumping forward to grab George’s shoulders.

George’s ears grew hot with embarrassment.

“No, I’ve never been to a beach, Karl.”

Karl’s mouth dropped. He closed it soon after, shaking his head in disappointment.

“This is a complete and utter sad day.”

Sapnap rolled his eyes. He placed his hands on Karl’s shoulders to yank him off George.

“Let him be, Karl. Not everyone enjoys the beach like you do.”

“Y-yeah, but… it’s so sad!” He sighed.

Sapnap smiled softly, allowing for a slight redness to form.

“He’s here now, isn’t he?”

Karl’s eyes widened before grinning widely.

“You’re right! C’mon George, you’re going to have the best time of your life tonight!”

“I am?” He muttered with concern under his breath.

“Have you ever built a sandcastle?”

“Oh god. Here we go.” Sapnap laughed.

A few hours passed, but to George it felt like minutes as time flew by as Karl, Sapnap, and eventually Halo and Skeppy kept him company as the pirates drank and ate. Quackity stepped in after a bit to piss off Sapnap; the love rivalry for Karl was painfully obvious.

Eventually, George was left alone to drink at the edge of the ocean, his bare feet feeling the waves sweep up and down his ankles. His eyes closed as a gust brushed his face. The breeze felt intoxicating and free, and he relished in it. Maybe he could get used to this.

“Are you drunk?”

_Scratch that. Never getting used to this_ , he thought.

Dream was standing behind him, looking down at him through his stoic mask.

“I don’t know. Maybe?” George sighed.

Dream released a lighthearted puff from his nostrils, making his way to seat himself beside George.

“Why does it always end up with us two alone?” George smiled lightly.

“I guess fate likes to bring us together, Georgie.” Dream replies with humor.

George immediately let out a scoff before folding his legs into his arms. He rested his head on his knees, letting out yet another sigh.

“I don’t think fate favors me, then.”

Silence.

George was growing tired of the tension he felt whenever he spoke with this mysterious man. Honestly, he was growing tired of feeling so cowardly in general. Or maybe it was just his tipsiness kicking in.

“How do you live like this?”

Dream glances at George in surprise.

“Like what?”

George closes his eyes.

“Like you have nothing to lose, nothing to gain.”

He doesn’t get a reply for a while.

“That’s just the truth.” Dream finally replies, his voice calm.

George opens his eyes halfway, rubbing at them with his palm.

“I don’t know how you do it.”

“We manage.”

George finally returns Dream’s gaze.

“I admire that.” The words roll off his tongue like honey, so genuine that it takes Dream by surprise.

His face heats up rapidly, flustering him by the second. No one had done this to Dream before, and he was not prepared for it. He silently thanked the skies for the mask covering his scarlet cheeks. Before he could voice a response, a voice cut in.

“Gogy! There you are, my friend! I’m too young to drink this crap and I need some company!” Tommy exclaimed, walking up to George from behind. He gave Dream a nasty side glance.

“Oh, hey, Tommy. I’m feeling kind of tipsy, so I think I should get some rest.”

“Nonsense! You look fine! Please, man?” Tommy pleaded, holding his hands together.

George sighed. “Alright, fine.”

He lifted himself up using his arms with a grunt, dusting himself of any sand.

“Goodnight, George.” Dream uttered, now admiring the waves of the ocean as the moon lifted the tide.

George opened his mouth awkwardly but said nothing as Tommy tugged him away harshly.

“I won’t be long, George, I just assumed you’d want to get away from that scummy bastard. Anyways, let me tell you about my day,” Tommy began to ramble.

George felt himself tuning him out, his tipsiness catching up to him.

It was going to be a long night.


	7. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Spiders, blood, etc. in this chapter! for those who can't read that stuff.

Morning was rough. Crew members were going back and forth on the ship, voices echoing from every direction as they prepared to venture the island. George’s slight headache from last night did not help. Dream had chosen his group for the venture, made up of George, Sapnap, Quackity, Karl, Skeppy, Fundy, and Punz. Halo wanted to join, but Skeppy argued he isn’t fully healed yet.

Most of them seemed excited, but George was anything but. He remembers what Dream had said yesterday.

_“You’ve heard the tales of how dangerous this island is.”_

Except, George hadn’t. He had never heard of anything like this, and it terrified him. What possible dangers are out there? Should he just hide on the boat and hope they don’t find him?

“You ready to leave soon?”

George jumped and realized Sapnap had been standing right in front of him. He gave him a look of amusement.

“Stop smiling. You startled me.” George huffs, embarrassment showing on his face.

“Sorry, princess. I’ll make sure to be less scary next time.”

He shot him a disgusted look and scoffed.

“Relax, mate. Seriously, you doing okay?” Sapnap gave him a genuine stare.

After a moment, George sighs. “I’m scared, Sapnap. I’ve never done anything like this. I don’t know what the hell is out there. I really don’t want to go adventuring to my death.”

His expression shifted to show him sympathy.

“Don’t worry, I promise we will do everything we can to keep you safe. I swear on it. We need you alive and well, anyways.” He shrugged, obviously joking.

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up.” George smiled, feeling reassured.

Sapnap patted him roughly on the shoulder, walking away towards Dream. Looks like he’s telling him it’s time to go. George gulped.

The others soon gathered around them, and he did the same. There was no time to hide now.

“Are we set?” Dream asked, looking to his group for answers.

Everyone nodded, although George’s was reluctant.

“Let’s head out.”

Exploring the foreign island’s forest was more peaceful than George thought it would be. Nobody talked, all that could be heard were the footsteps on the dirt and swishes of swords cutting through shrubbery.

He soon felt someone fall in line beside him as they continued.

“I don’t believe we’ve talked yet, Gogy, was it? Name’s Quackity.”

George glanced to him, apprehensive due to his observations of Quackity. He seemed more immature than Sapnap, which is saying a lot.

“Yeah, nice to meet you. Also, it’s George, not Gogy.”

“Really? I like Gogy better, though! That’s a pity.” He snickered. George already felt himself getting annoyed.

“I bet you and Tommy get along swell, don’t you?”

Quackity looked taken aback. “What’s that supposed to mean? I’m nothing like Tommy.” He made a throwing up motion.

He simply laughed in response. At least he was funny.

“Shite!” hissed a voice laced with pain.

They immediately tensed, turning their attention to the voice. Punz was slapping at his ankle, which seemed to be slightly red. George couldn’t see any blood, though.

“What is it, Punz?” Dream asked, concerned.

“I think something fucking bit me.” He groaned and rubbed at the supposed bite.

Dream glanced at George, and he got the que. He quickly walked to Punz’s side, kneeling to examine. Punz did not like the invasion of personal space, especially by a prisoner. He leaned back from him, unwilling for him to help.

“I won’t do anything weird, Punz. I’ll help, just let me see the bite. That’s why I’m here to begin with.” George pleaded with him.

Punz reluctantly pulled his hand away from his ankle, allowing George to view it. It was a small bite, causing George to narrow his eyes for a closer look.

“I think it’s a spider bite. This kind of spider bite has a bit of venom, but not bad enough to cause any serious injury. It’ll just sting for a day, maybe two.” George reassured him.

Punz sighed in relief. “It hurt so bad I thought it was poison or some shit.”

Another wave of pain made him clench his teeth.

“Here, I’ll give you some pain reliever.” George reached into his satchel, doing as he said he would.

Soon after Punz took it, he awkwardly turned his head to him. “Thanks.”

He nodded in response, lifting himself to his feet. Punz did the same soon after.

George turned to face forward, only to feel his soul jump out of his throat as Dream’s mask was right in his face.

He gave him a pat on the arm, as if giving him his own form of thanks. George smiled awkwardly.

“Wait, what kind of spider was this?” A shaky Fundy asked, looking worriedly at George.

“Uh… I believe it was a Huntsman spider. Why?”

Fundy's eyes widened with terror. “Shit, shit, shit!”

George’s face twisted with confusion. Hadn’t he said it wasn’t deadly?

Abruptly, Dream tensed from behind George.

“Everyone, quiet!” He silenced them.

His desperate command caused the rest of them to tense, and they stood in silence.

“Captain…! This island’s Huntsman spiders are-“ Fundy’s horrified voice was cut off as he looked up. The others look to see what had stopped him.

A massive spider the size of a monster was on one of the tall trees above them, and as if it realized it had been discovered, fell from above. George was petrified.

“Watch out!” Sapnap screeched.

Dream immediately grabbed George’s arm, pulling him with full force as he jumped out of the way of the creature. His breath left his body as he impacted the ground, but it was better than getting crushed by a giant insect.

Dream pushed himself to his feet, going to George and helping him up as well.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I think. Thank you.” He breathed, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Dream quickly glanced around, praying to the heavens his crew was okay. They seemed to all be safe, having jumped out of the way in time.

The spider let out a horrifying hiss, baring its fangs. It lunged towards George, and he scrambled to get out of the way.

“Fuck off!” Sapnap yelled, slashing one of its legs with his sword. The creature let out a pained hiss, turning to attack him.

It swung its leg towards him, too fast for him to even begin to move out of the way. It flings him, and he grunted as he slammed into a tree. The impact rendered him unconscious.

“Sapnap!” Karl screamed, running towards where he landed.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Dream’s blood raced.

The monster immediately lunged again, its fang grazing Karl’s shoulder as he jumped to the side, still determined to reach Sapnap.

Dream rushed forward, stabbing it through the leg and twisting. Punz and the others quickly did the same, attacking from all sides.

The spider let out a furious screech and jumped, causing them to stumble backwards. It landed back down again with a thud and an agonizing scream.

One of its legs had stabbed Skeppy in the shoulder and he went limp from the pain. George gasped with horror.

“ _Skeppy!_ ” Dream shouted.

The spider sensed his shout, and it turned to attack. It thankfully hadn’t noticed the injured Skeppy beneath it.

“Grab him, Fundy! Punz and Quackity, help Karl get Sapnap! We’re running from this bastard!” Dream called, preparing to dodge the spider’s attack.

 _They better have heard me!_ He leaped out of the way of the set of fangs and grabbed the sides of George's arms.

“How fast can you run?”

George’s look of doubtfulness said everything.

“Prepare yourself then!”

George’s eyes widened as he opened his mouth to question him but was given no time as he was flung over Dream’s shoulder, producing a yelp out of him. He grabbed at the sides of his satchel to make sure nothing would fly out.

Dream looked to the others and once he confirmed they were set to run, he turned and took off as fast as he could. They were slapped and cut by the sharp leaves and plants around them, but he refused to stop. Finally, he broke through the end of the forest and scanned around for a place to hide.

“Over there!” shouted Quackity, who had broken out before them. He was pointing towards a small opening in the ground, seeming to be a cave.

They ran towards it, hearing the thuds of the spider’s legs as it neared them. Quackity arrived at the entrance, and after waiting for Punz and Karl to jump in with Sapnap, he did the same.

“ _Dive!_ ” echoed Fundy’s voice behind them. Dream didn’t have to be told twice.

He launched himself towards the entrance with as much strength he could muster carrying George and fell on top of a surprised Quackity, who squeezed out a loud ‘oof!’.

Fundy soon landed on the bunch as well, yelling as he fell with an injured Skeppy. He had just barely missed begin snapped in half by spider jaws, which clamped above the entrance.

It scrambled at the crevice, trying its best to dig inside, but it was no use. It let out a frustrated hiss before crawling away, no longer interested.

“Get the fuck off me, I’m dying!” wheezed Quackity from under the pile. He forced himself up, and the others scrambled off.

All of them panted and struggled to catch their breath.

“ _George!_ Please come here!”

Fundy was struggling to keep Skeppy’s shoulder from pouring blood, looking up to George desperately. He bolted to his side, hands shaking as he pulled supplies from his now dirtied satchel.

As he tended to Skeppy’s concerning condition, Karl was shaking Sapnap in hopes to wake him. He knew he couldn’t ask for help yet, with Skeppy being that hurt.

“Sapnap, please get up!”

He woke with a start, rubbing at his head and groaning in pain.

“Fuck… Karl? What the fuck happened? Where are we?”

Karl sighed with relief. He hadn’t hurt his head that bad, thankfully.

“The giant spider thing knocked you out, Sap! We had to run so Punz carried you, and we hid in here. Are you hurt?”

“I’ll be fine. That motherfucker got lucky when he hit me, I didn’t think it would be that fast!” He growled, slowly allowing himself to sit up while rubbing at his back. He focused his eyes on the others, who were gathered around.

“What happened? What’s going on?”

“Skeppy got hurt bad.” Karl stood up, dusting his knees off. He offered Sapnap his hand, and he quickly took it. His leg buckled as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs, and Karl rushed to help him stand, ignoring the pain from his own wound.

“I’m okay, just take me to Skeppy.” He breathed out, and Karl did so with a worried brow.

George was struggling to catch his breath while he wrapped Skeppy’s wound. The loss of blood he experienced was not good, and it was panicking him. He’s never had a patient die, and he wasn’t going to let it happen now, despite his limited resources.

“You’re okay, you’re going to be okay.” He whispered under his breath, almost as if to convince himself.

Skeppy suddenly opened his eyes, and he screamed.

“Fuck, _fuck!_ ” He grabbed his shoulder.

“Stop! You’re okay! Don’t touch it, you’ll move the bandaging!” George scrambled to grab his hands, keeping them away.

Skeppy squeezed his eyes shut, gasping. George quickly finished dressing the injury and leaned backward to wipe the sweat from his face.

“You need to eat and rest. You lost blood.”

“No argument here.” He replied painfully.

He sighed, glancing at the other injured two who had joined the group surrounding him.

"This is going to be a long trip, huh?"


End file.
